


Final Fantasy XV - The raise of dawn

by novadragon1000



Series: Final Fantasy XV - The Lucian Heirs [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novadragon1000/pseuds/novadragon1000
Summary: The Starscourge has ended ushering in a new age of light. What is Bahamut 's real plan ?





	1. Chapter 1

For the first time in forever , dawn breaks over the horizon.  
The Starscourge has ended ushering in a new age of light.  
But he did not see the new dawn. He disappeared , given his life to end the darkness.  
They all believed he was gone forever. Everyone that is except Serah Lucis Caelum. She clung to a different truth.  
Three years has passed since that day.  
I remember it as if it was only yesterday. The day my brother sacrifice his life to save the world.  
I had refused to go to the throne room , its doors had been left wide open just as how Noctis had left it.  
I also refused to leave the palace gates. I do not know what awaits me outside , and I never want to know.  
Every day was the same for me but I cannot stop thinking about brother.  
Recently I keep having the same dream , my brother calling out to me that he is alive , telling me to use the crystal.

Gladiolus keeps telling me that Noctis is dead he is never comming back and I should takes his place as the leader of Lucis. Ignis and Prompto also tell me the same thing. It is time to move on he is never comming back. He tells me that everything is just a dream , an illusion that i made up... But still it feels empty.

Insomnia , the capital city of Lucis had been ravaged by the war with Niflheim along with the Starscourge for the last ten years all that remains of the ounce luminous city are ruins.

Prompto , Ignis , Gladiolus , and Serah sit down at the base of the steps leading to the Citadel. They talk amoung each other " has it already been three years , not much has changed though the rebuilding has started and people are already moveing back to the city.  
We all sacificed so much to get here , maybe Serah is right it feels empty. "

Noctis knew what needed to be done but this victory came at a great cost. Without Noctis around Gladiolus had moved on to protecting Serah. They then look to the distance past the Citadel gates to find a growing number of newscasters , journalists and civilians. No one took note of a dark speck that slipped past the bars of the gates.

They all knew that the area around the Citadel had been largely empty for the past year but the outskirts of the city are still occupied.

Serah then points to a dog just inside the gates that appears to be approching them. " is that who i think it is ? "  
Getting a closer look the dog turns out to be Umbra. The group concludes that the dog may be following Noctis'scent. Umbra by now had reached the base of the steps ignoreing the three men and stops infront of Serah gently pushing her a few times and then running into the Citadel stopping again turning around to bark at the party then running further in.

Serah then follows the dog. Gladiolus then calls after her " Wait lady Serah " and gos after her followed by Ignis and Prompto.  
Umbra leads Serah to the throne room. The sight of it brings painful memories to Serah of her brother's sacifice to put a stop to the Starscourge what they all had given up for the people of Lucis and the world.

The crystal was still hung above the throne chaind in place by Ardyn. The only thing left behind from the battle. A pulse of light emitted from the crystal and briefly lit up the room in astral light. Very faintly crystal shards and dust begin to collect and swirl around them.

The Astral ring worn by Serah also begins to glow and pulse dimly. " What , my ring is glowing again but how ? the battle is over and yet it seems to be calling out to me. "

Serah then turns to her friends. " I am going to check it out "

She ascends the stairs on her own and coming to a stop in front of it. Looking down at the throne chair there it was the Ring of the Lucii under a large gash in the back of the chair. The ring also appears to be giveing off a soft glow and was shineing dimly.  
Serah is then nudged by Umbra , she then kneels down and picks up the ring closeing her hand on it and bringing it to her chest.

The Astral and the Ring of Lucii react to each other glowing brightly as the light shown past Serah's hand , Crystal shards and dust begin converging. The light continues to grow till the light became blinding.  
When the lights fade the kingsGraivemen could not believe their eyes. Before them deep in sleep was Noctis Lucis Caelum and Lunafreya Nox Fleuret next to him with Serah sitting next to them.

Noctis is dressed in the royal garb of Lucis while Lunafreya was dressed in her wedding dress looking the same as they were ten years ago and has not aged one bit.

" Noctis , Wake up Noctis...  
Your job is not complete in fact it is only the beginning. Now you must bring the crystal's light to those who need it "

Noctis again is in the world of dreams before him are the towering forms of his ancestors and Bahamut and one by one they drew their weapons. The royal arms shot from their hands and into Noctis' chest. Noctis brings his hand over his chest as it happens. He is then returned to Eos. Noctis soon awakens and felt warmth , hearing the sounds of familar voices for the first time in years.

Seeing Noctis move Gladiolus pulls down Prompto and Ignis to a kneeling positon.  
Noctis then gets up descending the stairs to his friends stopping in front of them " Please guys get up , if i have my way , you never have to kneel in front of me "  
" my Lord , I do not think that is proper " Ignis responds  
" Well we saved the world , if Noct says we do not have to then we do not have to. " laughs Prompto  
Serah then pulls herself up and gos to her brother's side " so brother how are you here now and will you stay here in this world ? "  
" Sister that is a story I will save for another time. "

There is then a call on the phone answered by Ignis from Cor asking for help , then soon after the line went dead.

" then that means it is time to get to work " Noctis responds.  
" You will not be alone this time , we are all here for you "  
" Right "

The royal party set off through the Citadel talking amoung each other what they may find outside. As they reached the front door Noctis pauses to reach into his pocket and stops thinking ( " No , this is not the time to dwell in the past I am the new Lord of Lucis now " )

" its time " they stepped into the light and proceeded to the gates together , where they are met by Cor Leonis. His eyes wide at the sight of his King and the Oracle.

" Walk tall my friends , alright open the gates "

Today will be the start of a new dawn Ignis then plays the role of herald while Prompto and Gladiolus held the line.

" Ladies and gentlemen of the press. My fellow Lucians. Visitors from other nations. May I have the pleasure of introduceing to you for the first time , His Majesty Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV , King of Lucis , Savior of Eos and his consort Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuet of Tenebrae , blood of the Oracle and Lady Serah Lucis Caelum , Princess of Lucis , the first summoner. "


	2. Chapter 2

Noctis steps out into the light

_" Citizens of Lucis , the starscourge has ended bringing forth a new age of light._   
_Now is the time to rebuild our nation and the world._   
_Now is the time we stand as one to reunite this world in the light of the crystal._   
_We shall stand tall together "_

The words of the king has been spoken. To guide the world into the future , they know empires have to be rebuilt. But without a leader to lead the people , there will only be anarchy. Ignis never told anyone or his friends what had happened at the Altar of the Tidemother on the day Lunafreya roused , The Hydraean Leviathan. However that event had scared him greatly to this day.

* * *

**Altissia**

On the way to the altar Ignis finds Lunafreya's dog Pryna dying. Pryna is a Messenger of the gods who delivers a vision of Noctis fulfilling the prophecy of the True King to Ignis , who learns Noctis must die to save the world. Teamed up with Ravus he finds Noctis and Lunafreya. Ravus then flies into a rage blaming the Lucians for the death of his sister.

" I should had done this ages ago " and proceeds to kill Noctis.

Ignis then gets in the way blocking the attack aimed at Noctis.

" Get out of my way "  
" What are you doing ? "  
" removing us of this menace "

Ignis then uses force to calm Ravus...  
" come to your senses , man ! Noctis is not the one who killed your sister "  
" oh yes he is "

The two drew their weapons and crossed swords with each other. Ravus uses his saber , while Ignis fights with his daggers and lances.

" If you kill him , your sister's sacrifice would had been for nothing. We need Noctis alive to save this world "  
" what hope is there in a future that my sister will never see ? Step aside now or i will cut my way through "  
" Noctis did not choose this path , this is his fate "  
" this is a flaw that must be corrected "  
" you should know how he feels "  
" I feel nothing "

The two continue to fight each other till they are both battered and tired from the duel. Ignis manages to impale Ravus' prosthetic arm with one of his daggers then drops to the floor to catch his breath. Ravus soon stands up and pulls the dagger out before stumbling to his fallen sister.

" I knew you will face your fate without fear , fulfill your destiny without regret. But a part of me always hoped that you will live your life in happiness. You will have been a great bride. Even in death the oracle does not rest , only when its calling is truly finished , and she will raise to that challenge with a smile on her face.  
Oh.. Sister don't go. Please don't leave "

Ravus breaks down with tears in his eyes as Ignis turns to Noctis who is still on the ground passed out from his trial with the Tidemother. Ignis bends down to him when Gladiolus approaches a facade when in reality it was Ardyn disguised as Gladiolus. He then looks at the still form in front of him.  
" well , well what do we have here. "

Speaking out loud and seeing Ravus slouched over near the water's edge and Noctis on the ground. Ardyn walks up to them and attempts to finish off the two people. His disguise is then broken by Ravus who calls him by Ardyn.  
" oh dear was I that transparent "

Magitek soldiers then storm the area forcing the two to the ground. Ardyn then intends to end it all himself that is when Ravus gets up and protects Noctis and Ignis from him. The Ring of the Lucii falls from Noctis's grasp. The ring is the divine heirloom of the Lucian monarchy that only lends its power to the rightful ringbearer. After Ardyn blasts Ravus away with his magic , he asks Ignis to either join him or be killed. If Ignis refuses to join Ardyn. Ignis pushes the soldiers off his back and picks up the ring.

" this world means nothing to me , if it means losing the only people I will call my family. Noctis and Serah I will protect them even if it costs me my life. "  
Ignis dons the Ring of the Lucii and unexpectedly gains the power of kings at the cost of his vision. Ignis defeats Ardyn, gains Ravus's respect, and his eyesight is permanently damaged, sustaining a huge scar across the left side of his face.

After the duel Ignis drags himself to Noctis and falls to the ground struggling to remain conscious , he is then approached by Ravus.  
" that was rather reckless... " he responds to Ignis' choice to use the ring to battle Ardyn.  
" where is Noctis and Serah "  
" Noctis is ok thanks to you , Serah 's whereabouts is unknown but I herd the locals are looking for survivors "  
" thank goodness " went through his mind

Then in the distance was the call of his friends Gladiolus and Prompto.  
" Noctis , Ignis " they call out loud several times. " where are you ? "

Ravus then gets up but not before turning to Ignis " be still conserve your strength , you have a calling to complete. As do I as well may fortune favor us all. "  
He then steps out and points Gladiolus and Prompto to them.

~/~

The clouds had darkened already , by the time Gladiolus and Prompto had run up to the destroyed altar , by now the sky is getting darker than the night itself and the rain was starting to fall as if it tried to wash away all the destruction and put out all the fires that were still raging inside the city. Gladiolus immediately went to Ignis and begins searching for a pulse. Ignis heart underneath is hand was still racing and his breathing was shallow.

" we have to get them out of here and get a doctor. Take Noct and I will take Ignis. "

Prompto did not protest and swings the arm of his friend over his shoulder , while Gladiolus picks up Ignis. The advisor did not move and did not stir. The only thing that told them that he was still alive was the low and painful breathing. Prompto and Gladiolus takes the two to a local hospital it was miles away from the battlegrounds with Leviathan and the empire. It was overflowing with people though. People searching for their loved ones, injured being treated, families reunited or torn apart by death. After dropping the two off Gladiolus takes off again, remembering Noctis' sister and telling Prompto to stay put and call him when he finds something on the condition of their two friends.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next few days after the battle with the Tidemother , Ignis slipped in and out of consciousness. Due to shock and the strain of using the ring to battle Ardyn. How much he still remembers is questionable but to his friends they knew he was fighting for his life... But Ignis did not want them to worry.

Gladiolus had always been watching over him as a fellow Crownsguard member. When Ignis was well enough to speak.  
" what happened back there Iggy. ? "  
" I wanted to protect Noct and Serah , and things did not turn out the way I wanted. How are they. "

Gladiolus wanted to to push the matter, but when his eyes wandered over Ignis pale face he decided against it. He could ask him another time and answers.  
" Noctis is ok , just out cold still and Serah has also been found they do not have any obvious injuries likely because of exhaustion. right now, there were more important things to discuss. Are you badly injured ? "  
" Just a few bruises, cuts and scratches. Nothing serious. " Hiding his blindness from the team. Ignis spent most of his time asleep, which the doctors said was a good thing. Gladiolus grabbed Ignis hand. Shoving his own emotions to the side , he concentrated on Ignis. Hoping the recovery of the Lucian royal court members for there is nothing he can do otherwise.

After Ignis recovered from his injuries he had devoted himself to overcoming his blindness. While his sight never returned, his other senses grew sharper by the day. Before long, he had remastered everything from cooking to combat, all without use of his vision.

* * *

**Insomnia**

After the coronation at the Lucian capital. The ring had shown Noctis a vision what had happened at the altar while they were at Altissia. At the cost of protecting someone close to him Ignis lost his vision. The vision had come as a shock to Noctis and he grieves how incapable he is in protecting those close to him.  
Noctis turns to the advisor and approaches him " what brought you to use the ring ? Come now I am not the young child I was years ago lets not keep secrets from me now. you and the others are the only ones i will call my family. "

Ignis turns to the side not wishing to talk about it keeping his composed, serious, and cool personality " It is nothing , that is now passed and I will rather not dwell on it. What matters now is that you are now back with us "

Noctis then pushes the matter " no , it matters to me. You sacrificed so much for me and I don't even know how to thank you. I know you swore and oath and all, but that oath never included loosing your vision and pushing yourself beyond all limits and I'm sorry that it came to all this. That you had to give up so much to guide me on my way. I can tell that you are suffering. I need to know so I can help. "

Ignis let out a small, defeated sigh...  
" yes you are right , I suppose there is no point in keeping this a secret from you all anymore. This goes beyond my promise to your father and i was not able to uphold that oath , since you had given up your life to put an end to the darkness. I knew what will happen and was prepared to give up my life to defeat Ardyn as well as an attempt to bring about another future. A fools attempt to try to defy fate and use the Ring of the Lucii. Besides it is not that oath that kept me by your side the whole time all those years ago."

Noctis remembered the dream he had when he awakened back in the mortal world. 'bring the crystal's light to those who need it most' if those words meant something then he should be able to ( " still it should not hurt to try , the crystal may not be able to bring back the dead but its power much like the oracle can be used to heal " ) He must decide when and how the crystal shall be used. As a sword and shield for their people. Its the least he can do to say he was sorry for what he did and had hurt those closest to him in the process. If there had ever been moments for Noctis to take responsibility then this was definitely one of them.  
" am sorry if i would had been there we could had defeated Ardyn together that day. now i want you to come with me. "

Noctis then takes his friend and advisor to the throne room , leading him up the steps to the throne chair. Bahamut, the Draconian had reveal the power of the true king to him. perhaps the Light of the Providence , and those glaives of rulers past , the Lucii ring can reverse the effects of the curse brought on by its use of someone of non royal blood.  
" have a seat Ignis " Noctis tells him.

Noctis could feel the hesitation "Very well," he replied softly and did so. Noctis moved his hands and softly pushed Ignis head up with his hand under his chin. "I know you are blind and it will change nothing for you, but please take off your shades , let me see your eyes. "

In a careful gesture Ignis did so... His normally green eyes had lost their luster and became milky.  
" May I ? " Noctis asked softly and Ignis nodded with a shaky breath. Soft fingers fell against the rough skin on Ignis left cheek and even though he didn't want to , Ignis flinched at the touch.  
" Does it still hurt ? "  
" No " Ignis replied in a whisper. " I'm just not used to this due to our duty "  
" I see " Noctis then closes his eyes and places his hands over Ignis' eyes " Blessed stars of light and life , deliver us from the darkness. "

The ring of the Lucii then gives off a pulse of light and briefly lit up in astral light. Very faintly crystal shards and dust begin to collect and swirl. It gathers under his hand before Noctis retreated back.  
" Ignis , try to open your eyes again "

Ignis was again reluctant and then he to rub his blind and tired eyes. He slowly opens them and sees clearly for the first time , since the battle at the Altar of the Tidemother. An act of love by the true king has brought about a miracle.  
" now give me your word that you will from now on you live for yourself as well and not just for me. My father may had wanted you to protect me but that did not mean pushing yourself beyond your limits and giving up everything. I want you to live. "


	4. Chapter 4

**Hammerhead**

The Kingsglave an elite group of soldiers that defends Lucis blessed with the monarch's magic. As a divine gift, the kings of Lucis can use magical powers that enable them to teleport, cast spells, use healing potions, and forge weapons from thin air. The king can share these powers, and thus the Glaives use variations of these abilities at the behest of the current King Noctis , whom the Glaives in turn are sworn to serve.

The Glaves stationed at Hammerhead find something unexpected when they are approached by two people Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca , Basch fon Ronsenburg in place of an army. Their clothes torn and covered with dirt and blood. When their strength gave out they collapsed miles away.

" We have to get them back to the city " an older Glave said when more Niflheim soldiers approach. Calling Ashe and Basch a traitor and demanding them back.  
" you want them , then you have to get through us. Regardless of where they came from the lands of Lucis is under our jurisdiction you Nifs just forced yourselves and your government in. You soldiers are not welcome here. "

Niflheim's soldiers then crash with Lucian forces. After the soldiers were defeated they vanished in a puff of smoke , to the surprise of three senior members of the Kingsglave. 'Ignis , Gladiolus and Prompto' then talk among themselves...  
" the daemons , they managed to turn that into a weapon. Even though Ardyn is defeated the darkness still exists in the form of a mutated virus... This news is much troubling "

It is now clear to them that Niflheim is perhaps trying to start another war using remnants of the starscourge.

* * *

**Insomnia - Citadel**

In this current day and age the ruling council members consisted of 'Libertus Ostium , Cor Leonis , Clarus Amicitia , Gladiolus Amicitia , Ignis Scientia , Prompto Argentum.'  
The three senior members continued to serve at the request to pass their experiences for the next generation at he request of Noctis and Gladiolus.

Cor lets out a laugh when he was chosen again " seems like these old bones can still be put to good use... "

The six of them along with Lunafreya and Serah , gather at a long table with Noctis sitting at the end and discuss about the current affairs of the state. Niflheim and the empire.

" Do we have to raise the wall again ? "  
" We know this wall will drain Noctis , but if we can avert war we will not need it "  
" Lady Luna and Lady Serah can also use the crystal's power in the form of a summoner and oracle should something bad befalls us... and we can use Umbra to relay messages back to Lucis from our embassy. Since we are trying to avert war , sending an embassy to Tenebrae and Accordo will be a good idea. "

Noctis then tells his children deciding to send Eirika and Gladiolus along with a few glaves to Accordo. Ephraim and Ignis to Tenebrae " the same applies to you. "  
he then said " remember we are there to keep the peace , provide aid and learn of the empire's motives as well as to warn Accordo of the looming threat. "  
Then to his shield and advisor " take care of them , you all will leave at dawn so take tonight to rest. "

Ignis had kept the Lovers' Notebook , a red journal used by Noctis and Lunafreya used for secret correspondence between them. it is filled with letters , stickers , and pictures. Ignis was blind by the time he inherited it and filled with memories of their king and oracle. He then request Prompto and Gladiolus write something personal in it as well as Cor. Then with someone else as his eyes continue to fill the journal's pages detailing Noctis' final days and reclaiming their homeland and rebuilding.

Ignis now passes the journal to Ephraim. " I think it is time to return this to you "

Ephraim picks up the small red leather bound journal. On the front it has a golden sylleblossom pattern printed on it. Ephraim begins reading the journal wanting to know more about his parents one entry dated M.E. 766 intrigued him otherwise the journal was filled with memories of Noctis and Lunafreya's journey to save the world and Noctis' homeland.

" Ignis , it said here that my parents are dead and yet here I am alive , I wonder about that. Am I really supposed to exist... ? "  
" Yes , what you read is true and i was blind at the time following the trial with the Tidemother. The gods had shown us their favor and now my vision is restored as well as Noctis is back with us. We are here to honor the memories of those that came before us. The true death of anyone is when these memories are gone. So it falls on us to keep these memories alive. "

Ephraim looks away for a bit before refocusing on Ignis  
" we will be back together when this is all over right ? I know you wish to start a family as well with the princess. "  
" sometimes it takes a war to remind ourselves of peaceful times and the importance of life. Lucis and Niflheim had always been at war for thousands of years that war has ended along with the starscourge and the fall of the Aldercapt House ending the war and your father's life.  
Now why he is back could be the will of the gods. Recently a new house had risen to power in Nifheim house Solidor , they appear to be close to their previous leader and is perhaps after Lucis again for the purpose of vengeance , we don't want this to end up like a full scale war like last time.  
But if this negotiations fail it will end up like last time "  
" How come you are so certain ? "  
" They made a new weapon similar to what we seen before , that we will now call Remnants. The remains of the daemons.. creatures of darkness. Only in the light of the true king , they can be defeated. and you the heir of the true king. "


	5. Chapter 5

Bahamut had revealed the secrets of the crystal to Noctis upon his awakening  
" Life is connected , one to another... If you trace the root of all life , there exists one source. The crystal reside at the centers of planets and are the source of all life; all life is born from them, and souls return to them upon death. As the memories of living beings accumulate inside the crystals, the planets grow. The Astrals are guardian spirits created by the crystal to protect it , worshiped as gods by the people of Eos. Only a summoner or oracle has the gift to talk to them. "

Bahamut gave Noctis a body allowing himself to separate his soul from the crystal and ring , to continue his bloodline as the leader of Lucis... until his time is up he will have to return. However the Ring of the Lucii will bind the souls of past rulers to the world of Eos.  
Somnus Lucis Caelum serves as the ring's gatekeeper. Somnus appears steadfast, determined and loyal to the Crystal's cause , but strict with those who seek the power of the Ring of the Lucii without being of the royal bloodline.

* * *

Ephraim Lucis Caelum , the heir of the true king... He often wondered what it meant. Born and raised at a time of turmoil and disarray after the war and the Starscourge. As many places were destroyed. He begins training alongside the newly reformed Kingsglaves and Crownsguard consisting of his father's closest friends and allys.

To his allies he is told to have a very brave and courageous persona. Ephraim is revered by his comrades as a brave leader, as well as someone who is renowned for his battle prowess, gift for strategy, and unwavering determination. He is shown to have a very straight-to-the-point attitude, and dislikes wasting time on anything that strays from whatever goal is at hand.

There are times he struggled with his calling... And this was definitely one of them thinking to himself that his name came with a lot of baggage. While his sister Eirika took on much like her mother. A noble and dutiful woman who talks about her hopes and dreams and acts on her own initiative. She is always cordial and polite to those around her, but is also a political strategist who puts her duties and the well-being of her people above her own needs.

Sitting in a train headed for Tenebrae like Lucis the ounce lush, green, mountainous area had been burned in the war. A few years had past and some of the greenery had returned Fenestala Manor the home of the Tenebraen royal family a ruin and partly rebuilt currently taken over by House Solidor. As for House solidor themselves.. They had found ways to create a crystal they called it Manufacted nethicite. This crystal can draw upon the elemental energy of Eos and release it as energy used in elemancy.

Ephraim wonders what is being asked of him and his calling.

" To bring the light to those who need it... You are not bearing this burden alone unlike your father who only had us. Then in the end learning that he has to give up his life to save our world , you still have your parents and us.  
Your grandfather ounce said this to me. One cannot lead by standing still. A king pushes onward always accepting the consequences and never looking back. and asked me to watch over his son not just as a protector but stand by him as a friend and brother. His words stayed with me. It also gave me strength to rebuild what was lost to carry on after his passing. I was also blind at the time and yet I continued to serve him and stood by Noctis as well as keeping his memory alive.  
You may also wonder about why i have my vision back that is also a blessing of the crystal. "

Ephraim sets down at the Royal City of Rabanastre located at Pagla. He keeps a low profile while on imperial turf and uses the Ragnarok. A brilliant glaive that the amplifies the power of kings given to him prior to departure.

* * *

Eirika in the meantime heads for Altissia to warn them of a looming threat as well as to enlist their help using the salvaged royal vessel. Gladiolus takes the ship's wheel as she speaks after an awkward silence between them... Eirika learns over time that Gladiolus is actually quite cheerful or blunt when it comes to humor contrasting with his gruff appearance.

" my father how was he like , and why are you my shield for this.. and i seen in the journals that was written in regards to our ancestral power that someone if someone of non royal blood are to use the ring of the lucii or astral ring they will be killed or burned alive... How come someone in House Scientia is using it "  
" really , she is your aunt her real name is Serah Lucis Caelum. Her power is the same as the oracle , and you also have this power as well as you be the next in line after her. As for your father. There was a time I did not like him that much , and Noct just wanted to protect you. "  
" you are the king's shield and now my father have you watching me "  
" That is true back when we were younger , we did not get along all that much until that one incident that allowed us to become friends. My sister Eris had gotten lost on the palace grounds. She was found by Noct who brought her back and took the blame for her going missing. "  
" I see , will you show me something of swordplay I feel I may need it down the road. "

The rest of the way was made in silence , her last words reminding him of Serah's initiative to take up a sword , her weapon of choice a rapier. Gladiolus then begins training her before dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

Solheim , a civilization old as lucis itself and built alongside the crown city Insomnia. However Solheim was never rebuilt after the last war.  
Serah's marriage to a noble of this civilization is more political as an arranged marriage then out of love other than the one time before the war , destroyed by a cruel fate... Serah had long sense moved on from that in an attempt of starting a new life. Now another war threatens the peace they had fraught so hard for. Serah had kept the rings used in the political marriage.  
After the last war she given one of them to Ignis the astral ring kept safely on a chain around her neck. Ignis leaves the engagement/wedding ring with Serah  
" I will come back when this is all over "  
Those were the last words she herd as Serah returns to her brother 's side. Lucis had to be prepared to raise the wall at any time. With Serah and Lunafreya there as well the burden of maintaining the wall is reduced supported by the oracle and summoner , a Calmer of Gods and keeper of magic, invoked by the chant  
'Shield beyond sight, ne'er failing light'.

* * *

The government of Accordo allowed their guests to use the Altar of the Tidemother as their training site. Originally it is used for religious purposes of revering Leviathan, Altissia's patron deity and access to the altar is otherwise restricted...  
The altar was rebuilt after the war and starscourge. Beneath the surface lies the tidemother , She alongside Bahamut is the only two remaining Astrals.  
The other astrals became eidolons guardians of the crystal. As the souls and memories accumulate within the planet's crystal and allow it to grow , it is able to create ever more complex beings. Once the crystal grows old it will become unable to create new souls and the cycle will slow down. Eos is evolving... as times change so do its inhabitants it is the normal cycle of life..

On the first day of their training , Gladiolus would ask " you are certain Lady Eirika "  
" yes , I know you are the shield of the king but I do not want to be a burden "  
Those words struck him hard that it hurts and honors that decision. " alright "  
was his response and they begin.  
Eirika and Gladiolus call forth their weapon from the armiger , a wooden training sword. Eirika felt the hit of the blade like a tongue of fire and even though it had been made of wood  
it still felt as if her side had been sliced open. Gladiolus' attack had sent her onto her rear. She picks up the blade again facing her opponent...  
" again "  
But her opponent shook his head and released his own weapon back into the armiger. " no Eirika we should get that injury treated , at this time we don't have the luxury of doing this at home normally we will have some sort of protection while training and you are still a novice but you are getting better. "  
Eirika thought to herself ( I cannot afford this weakness ) and wishes to continue. The king's own daughter reminded himself of Lunafreya and Serah ounce something gets in their heads there is no swaying it forcing the shield to give in but not wanting further harm he goes easy on her for the rest of the session.

* * *

At the Lucian capital Basch and Ashe talk to the leaders...  
" we have Dusk Shard , with us and we are prepared to use it against the empire as well as Tenebrae also under their control. I am sorry , lady Lunafreya... I am not able to protect our home but we will fight together to get it back. "  
" Very well , however just the Dusk Shard alone will not work. We must also find the other two shards. "  
" May we ask why ? "

" Lord Noctis speaks the truth " responds one of the Glaive members in the room  
" something was found in the body of one of the fallen Nif soldiers , that same darkness that plagued our world. In the form of a transmittable virus. I will ask that you fight with us. "  
" if it means freeing our homeland , you shall have our sword "


	7. Chapter 7

The Dawn Shard is hidden deep under the Costlemark Tower at Duscae. The Lucian government had done many attempts to explore the ruins, but every expedition had ended in failure or little return. The task falls to the remaining member of the Lucian Royal family. Serah now a consort of House Scientia in name but she still carry royal blood.

" allow me to find the Dawn shard "

Noctis is reluctant but then accepts as they did not have a choice and asks Cor to be their escort. Their party consisted of Serah , Cor and the two people from Tenebrae Ashe and Basch.

" I am sorry I cannot do more " Noctis then responds. He hopes that his two children are safe as well.

" that is fine , you still have to take care of your country " Ashe responds and they take their leave. Lunafreya senses her partner's unease.  
" Do you wish to talk to them ?.. I can send Umbra. "

Noctis sits alone in the study , drawing up a quill and paper. He begins to write...

> " My son , Ephraim...  
>  I hope you are doing well away from home. I am worried about what the future may bring. If something happens to me I will leave Lucis in your care. We have learned that the empire are using remnants of the scourge. They are attempting to start another war , and now it will seem that there is no way to avoid it. You have to return to Insomnia. "
> 
> \- Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV

Noctis then folds the note and hands it to Lunafreya. She takes the note and ties it to a sack around the dog's neck  
" deliver the note to the crown prince Ephraim"  
Then with a pat of her hand she sends the messenger off.

Ephraim gets the note from Umbra days later. He talks to Ignis regarding it a note asking his return to the crown city. But Ephraim has other ideas  
" what if we bring the scattered pockets of resistance together into a unified movement. We now know that the empire wishes to enact vengeance upon Lucis there may be some who seek peace. Besides my mother comes from this country and I wish to help them...  
Now the problem is how can I write back. "

Ignis thinks that is a bad idea but Ephraim responds " I do not fight wars , or pick fights where I cannot win "

Then as if it was the will of the Astrals , Umbra appears to Ephraim... While Ignis speaks  
" You can use that Lovers' notebook.. It is the same way your parents communicate during our journey. "

Opening the book to a blank page the crown prince writes his response...

> " Father it is nice to hear from you , I will not be returning home yet. I found some scattered pockets of resistance members who dislike the occupation of their homeland. On top of that my mother comes from this country. So I will seek to unify them. This coming battle is due to the empire wishing to enact vengeance upon Lucis... Don't worry about me I will not pick fights where I cannot win. "
> 
> \- Ephraim

Ephraim then turns to Ignis " do you wish to say something as well ? , I think dad will love to hear from you...  
You are his closest friend and advisor. "

Sliding the red notebook to him...

Ignis lets out a sigh not knowing what to say , and seeing this notebook brought back some painful memories for him... As he quickly flipped through the pages to the same one Noctis' son used. Then under Ephraim's writing he took out a sticker with an Ebony logo on it placing it in the book then underneath it writing...

> " I hope you are doing well and taking care of yourself in my absence, Noct.  
>  reminds me of the old days again... "

Then closing the book. He hands the book back to Ephraim , who then sends Umbra off again with the Lovers' Notebook tied to its collar.

Ignis then goes silent after... for him the book was a painful reminder of the memories buried in the darkness deep inside his heart.

> The three Kingsglaive, the Marshall, Lady Serah Lucis Caelum... They had laid the king to rest in silent, quiet and private ceremony far away from prying eyes in a royal tomb far away from society. While everyone else is celebrating. His heart was broken.. To Ignis he did not only lose his king but a close friend and brother. The only person he sees as family.

Ephraim then breaks the silence " is something wrong ? "  
" please excuse me " Ignis responds and then getting up and walking outside the room they were in...

Ignis is someone who is strong willed if for whatever reason he had gotten injured in battle he is someone who will sit in a secluded area and lick his wounds by himself.  
But Ephraim is passionate about his goals, and also very caring about others and striving to strengthen his lacking qualities. To others Ephraim can be seen as aloof at times , and even a bit shy.

Ephraim attempts to approach his father's advisor again.

" come on , don't shut me out "

In the eyes of Ignis , his friend already died ounce. The will of the gods had brought him back...  
Now with Noctis as king it did not seem any different then when Regis was king. He cannot shake the feeling that this will end up the same way.

" my apologies , I did not want to worry you " Ignis then responds.  
" But , I am you seen to be acting differently "  
he then responds after a small pause...

" As if you are hiding something "

First Noctis now his son... Astrals.  
Ignis thought to himself after Noctis had been revived , it will seem their roles had changed... Noctis Lucis Caelum is dead after the scourge , his past turned to dust.  
He has been reborn with the coming of dawn , a King.

" I was thinking about the past " Ignis quietly said...


	8. Chapter 8

Tenebrae's battle tactics differ compared to those of Lucis. Cor wanted to test the mantle of their guests before they set out. So he can be more familiar with it and be able to better synchronize their attacks. Ashe also had some regal bearing about her... Perhaps she is a noble or princess of a neighboring city in the country of Tenebrae related to or close to Lunafreya's home.

Cor asks them about that and Ashe's response..

" That is right I am from the Royal City of Rabanastre located at Pagla , and i wish to free the country from Niflheim's control.  
Due to house Solidor taking over the government. Small pockets of resistance formed but their normal weapons can do nothing against the weapons they process. or is of little effect. That is why I want to use the crystal shards scattered across Eos. I believe the Imperials may be after them.  
I never forgotten the legend of these shards told by our forebears. That they were shards cut from Eos's crystal , by a lucian king thousands of years ago... "

* * *

This king is known as Somnus , a noble king , chosen defender of the sacred Stone and Ring, and founder of the nation known to us now as the Kingdom of Lucis. He then also gos on in an attempt to unite Eos in the light of the crystal. He cut three shards from the crystal hiding one of them in Lucis , one among islands that in the years after his reign became known as Accordo. The last shard taken to Niflheim but his life was cut short in his attempt to stop the darkness.

* * *

Basch then steps up to the challenge , with Cor taking their guests to the training hall. Despite Cor getting older he is still one of the most powerful warriors of Lucis. Tenebraean swordplay is different to those of Lucis their soldiers and nobles typically use sabres. The party makes it to the camp outside Costlemark Tower at Duscae where they wait till nightfall. The only time when the door opens..

Daemons had been purged from the surface of Eos but they still appear in places untouched by light mainly deep underground , since they are creatures of darkness. The party then descends into the ruins.

When they reached a open area Daemons sprung up around them. Darkness is drawn to light...  
Cor remains close by to Serah as they dealt with the little devils. A small group of goblins. Serah steps up reaches into the armiger and summons her blade. Having been practicing swordplay alongside Ignis she favors daggers and swords with the sword as her primary. Tugging on magic she extends the length of her blade.

When the room is cleared they venture deeper. On the bottom they are met with a puzzle with sliding blocks. Serah then takes lead. The reason why previous efforts to the ruins did not work... Chances are that the forces sent had fallen prey to daemons when they got trapped in the puzzle. With Serah being one of royal blood knew the way as she then presses the blocks in a certain order , leading the group in.

The final block goes down and they drop into a circular area then descends to the center of the ruin. That is when the party herd it a roar coming from the back of the room. Turning around they saw a giant reptilian creature.

" look sharp everyone " came Serah's response.

Cor and Serah then reaches into the armiger calling their weapons. For cor it is a katana , for Serah a sword.

* * *

This creature a jabberwock then rears up and charges at the group who jumps out of the way. The party's movement were not perfectly in sync but they can manage through improvising.

Cor then takes an attack aimed at Serah slamming him into a far wall.

" Marshal " came Serah 's call then rushes to him  
" you can worry about me after , for now finish this battle "

Serah closes her eyes and drops a potion near him before rejoining the battle. Now they are one man short Serah must end this quickly. Again she tugs on magic and extends the length of her blade , charging at the creature and cuts it down. That creature lets out a roar as it falls , leaving behind a stone that glows with otherworldly light.

Serah approaches the stone and picks it up , wondering if it is the crystal's power making the monsters stronger , before rejoining the group.  
" this is beyond what magic can heal " was Cor's response  
" I know , to ease the pain for now lets get back to the city " and she breaks the potion over the injury.

The trip back to the crown city was made without incident. Cor was handed over to the medical personnel while Serah and the two from Tenebrae meet up with Noctis.

" We managed to secure the stone of legend , the dawn shard and brought it back. In the process of Cor getting injured in battle. "  
" I see that is unfortunate , perhaps old age is catching up to him. Nonetheless good work. "

* * *

Ephraim meanwhile meets up with the resistance members... Finding Vaan , Penelo , Balthier and Fran.


End file.
